Existing presentation software requires substantial user input and effort to organise and arrange the elements of a presentation into a visually appealing layout. In some scenarios it may be impractical or difficult to provide such extensive user input. One such scenario is in mobile devices that have small form factors and limited user input options available. Therefore, there is a need for mobile presentation creation software that can create visually impressive presentations quickly and on-the-fly, with limited user input.
In order to create presentations that are visually appealing, intelligent decisions would have to be made by the software to ensure the best design choices are made given the limited user input provided. However, considering the resource constraints in electronic devices, particularly in mobile devices, such intelligent decisions need to be made efficiently without overexerting the device and draining power.